This invention relates to novel organic compounds and more particularly to novel liquid crystal compounds useful as a component for liquid crystal materials.
As is well known, liquid-crystalline compounds have been used in various display devices, utilizing their properties such as dielectric anisotropy, optical anisotropy, etc. in their liquid crystal phases. These display devices refer to liquid crystal display elements having applied the electrooptical effect of liquid crystals or those having applied the thermooptical effect and other optical effects of liquid crystals, and as technics of electronics advance, a large number of liquid crystal compounds have been used for liquid crystal display elements having applied an electric field effect such as twisted nematic effect, guest-host effect, etc.
As for these liquid crystal materials, there is no single compound which is endurable to practical use in the aspect of various characteristics such as mesomorphic range, operation voltage, response properties, etc.; hence practically, several kinds of liquid crystal compounds and if required, non-liquid-crystalline compounds have currently been mixed to obtain materials endurable to use.